simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is one of the main members of the Simpson family in both the television series and the game The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is the son of Homer and Marge and the brother of Lisa. The player plays as Bart during certain Levels of the game, which are Levels 2 and 6 respectively. He is first heard in the console versions during the tutorial in Level 1. Character Costumes refers to the outfits that the player can purchase for character that they are playing as in that level. The costumes (usually three per level) can be purchased from a clothing point somewhere on each map, and purchasing all the customers count towards getting 100% on that level. The clothing points for Bart are either the Moe's Tavern, Department of Motor Vehicles in Level 2, Android's Dungeon or the Observatory in Level 6. These costumes are references to outfits that appear within the series. Costumes Tall This costume can be bought by the player for Bart to wear during Level 2, and is bought from the DMV or Moe's Tavern. It consists of Bart wearing a striped suit and high boots to appear taller, referencing the episode Radioactive Man. * Found: Level 2 * Cost: 150 Coins Football This costume can be bought by the player for Bart to wear during Level 2, and is bought from the DMV or Moe's Tavern. It consist of Bart dressed like an American Football player, referencing the episode Bart Star. * Found: Level 2 * Cost: 200 Coins Ninja This costume can be bought by the player for Bart to wear during Level 2, and is bought from the DMV or Moe's Tavern. It consists of of a full black ninja costume which makes Bart do flips and handstands when idle, referencing the episode Lisa the Tree Hugger. * Found: Level 2 * Cost: 250 Coins Hugo The Hugo costume consists of a ragged red T-shirt, blue shorts identical to Bart's and a shackle. The costume removes Bart's shoes, messes up his hair, and gives his face a scraggly, twisted look. It is a reference to Bart's "evil" twin, Hugo, in The Thing and I. It costs 400 coins. Cadet The Cadet costume consists of a white cap with a white "R" imposed over a blue shield, a navy blue long sleeve with buttons, a red belt, white pants, and brown shoes. It references the graduation outfit seen in The Secret War of Lisa Simpson. It costs 500 coins. Bartman The Bartman costume simply consists of Bart's standard clothing plus a purple cowl and mask. It references his alter-ego, Bartman. It costs 600 coins. Mission Appearances Level 1 * The Cola Caper (tutorial) Level 2 * As the level's protagonist, he appears in all missions. Level 3 * The Old Pirate and the Sea Level 4 * For A Few Donuts More * The Cola Wars Level 5 * Curious Curator Level 6 * As the level's protagonist, he appears in all missions. Trivia * In the beta version, Bart had more lines for the tutorial in the console versions explaining traffic, the radar, the arrows on the road, etc. They can be seen in the game files for the PC version, but they were all cut from the final release of the game. * One of Bart's music cues features a guitar melody similar to the one featured in All Apologies by Nirvana. Gallery Bart Simpson - Seconds.png|Bart moments before being abducted by the aliens Apu + Bart - Cutscene.png|Apu and Bart upon realizing that a meteor is the source of the new Buzz Cola Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6